


I'd Fuck You

by TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas



Series: Dribble Drabbles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and allusions to sex, and stiles self depreciationg, but dont let that fool you, its really badly disguised fluff, theres a bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas/pseuds/TheGirlWhoDancesWithAlphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sighed dramatically, “Has Lydia ever called you cute? from her,it sounds like a death warrant. A social death warrant, like ‘aw Stiles you’re so cute, like puppies, and teddy bears.’ Who wants to fuck a teddy bear?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Fuck You

“Am I fuckable?” Stiles asked flinging himself across Isaac’s bed in a way that was much more dramatic than necessary, “Lydia called me cute, “he scoffed, “what the hell does cute mean? I don’t want to be cute.”

Isaac laughed at him, folding the corner of his book down settling it on his lap. “I don’t know Stiles, why do you care. Cute isn’t bad.”

Stiles sighed dramatically, “Has Lydia ever called you cute? from her,it sounds like a death warrant. A social death warrant, like ‘aw Stiles you’re so cute, like puppies, and teddy bears.’ Who wants to fuck a teddy bear?”

“People with a very minor bestiality fetish.” He offered, “And a lot of mental issues.”

Stiles tried to look unamused but he had to admit that was a pretty good reaction time. “Yeah because I totally want to bang people with mental issues.”

Isaac scoffed, “everyone in the pack is out then.” Isaac replied shrugging and whapping Stiles with the pillow lightly. “Stop being so down on yourself dude.”

Stiles laughed, “Guess you’re right, six months ago if you told me Lydia Martin would call me cute I would probably have fainted, now I’m treating it like it’s an insult.” Stiles let out a sigh pushing himself up on his elbows. “It’s just hard to be surrounded by extremely attractive people like all the time. I feel like I’m in a freaking anime, all the hot guys and girls and then there’s me. The potato.”

Isaac chuckled, because he didn't think there was anyone in the world that would compare Stiles to a potato. “I don’t know man, I'd fuck you.”

Stiles grinned, sitting up straight to assess the situation better. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean maybe it means I’ve got some mental issues, but you’re the hottest potato teddy bear I’ve ever seen.”

Stiles seemed placated by that answer, “hey Isaac, want to go catch a movie?” he asked.

Isaac snorted, “Is this just because you want to get in my pants?”

“No, not that I would complain about that at all.” Stiles replied with a wink, “but Lydia might have also mentioned that I should grow a pair and actually ask you on a date sometime soon, by penalty of death or something gruesome like that”

I’ve never been on a date.” Isaac said fidgeting with the edge of his book, fingers running over the abused spine. He was embarrassed because who the hell made it to their junior year of high school without going on a date. Stiles was probably going to think he was pathetic.

Stiles sighed, crawling to the opposite side of the bed and situating himself so his head was lying on Isaac’s outstretched legs. He yawned, stretching like a cat.

“Me neither.” He mumbled and Isaac grinned at him, picking up his book and starting to read it out loud. Lydia was right, Stiles was cute. But maybe, Isaac liked cute.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is Un-Beta'd but I think I did okay, Maybe? either way any mistakes are mine and you are welcome to point them out to me, actually id appreciate it. Grammar Nazi's Assemble!


End file.
